Dominating Daphne
by That's Real Magic
Summary: Daphne whimpered when Master nipped at her ear. 'Good ... but we're not done with your punishment yet, are we' EWE


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters of that world and I suspect if J.K. saw what I was doing with them she'd slap my hands.**

* * *

**Dominating Daphne**

Her fingers tingled as they brushed the door knob to her private dormitory.

He never failed to surprise her and though he never left her any kind of sign on what days he'd be waiting for her … the moment she reached for her door, her body would begin to hum with anticipation.

It had led to more than a few nights in the bath with candles and moans that she didn't know she was capable of before him.

She opened the door with a tentative turn of the knob and it popped open with an audible click.

There was a sense of disappointment when the door shut behind her and nothing happened. He didn't appear holding a new Muggle toy he wanted to introduce her to or surprise her with role play. He just wasn't here. She searched all her rooms, bathroom, living room, kitchenette and even her bedroom, which she stormed into expecting to find him on the bed or _something _but he just wasn't here.

'Fuck,' Daphne groaned as she slouched against the bedroom wall. She'd wanted him so badly tonight, the patrol had been nightmarish, another spat between that damn Weasley girl and her latest attempt to make Harry Potter jealous.

What Potter had ever seen in the only Weasley daughter boggled Daphne's brain, okay, he'd never really been around any magical families before the Weasleys and that was probably a contributing factor but most of the girls in Slytherin expected him and Granger to become an item rather than Ginny Weasley.

Potter winding up with either would have been a shame to be completely honest, he was good looking, powerful and while Daphne personally held no issues with Granger … the last surviving Potter could do better.

One night with the girls in her dorm, she'd taken three drops of Veriteasum, which one of them had smuggled from home, to play a more honest version of the Muggle game Truth or Dare.

Once they'd all taken their three drops an agreement was reached that if Potter ever shed his prejudice against Slytherins … every single one of them would gladly jump him for a one night stand or even a sex filled weekend. Even Pansy. Draco wasn't exactly a stallion in bed and while the unsatisfied Slytherin said Potter probably wasn't either … it'd be fun to break him in.

But Potter didn't seem to care about dating since coming back from his secret mission that ended the Second Wizarding War. He'd called it quits with Ginny before he'd left and according to the gossip network of Hogwarts, he hadn't dated anyone else since coming back.

Thus Daphne had been forced to break up another stupid fight between the newest tool in her quest to ruffle the strangely unflappable Harry Potter.

Daphne could sympathise. Before her parents had pulled her and her sister out of school after Dumbledore's death reached their ears she's gathered a similar trick. Her father had nearly been mistaken for a Death Eater the first time round, it was only because of Dumbledore that he wasn't in Azkaban.

Daphne personally thought that might have been why McGonagall had made her Head Girl for her seventh year. Not only had she come back to the school but she was the only Slytherin girl who'd come back who wasn't in some way tied to the Death Eaters and Voldemort. If she was cynical … and let's face it she really was … she'd accuse the Scotswoman of picking her over Granger because she wanted to show that she was unbiased against the Slytherins and that they could feel safe in the castle.

Deep down though, Daphne didn't care, she had come back to finish her education and if it weren't for the fact that a private dormitory left her visitor free to surprise her … she'd have given up the position weeks ago. It was just too stressful.

Fucking Morgana, why hadn't he been here tonight? Bastard should know when he was needed. She wanted him so badly right now.

'Oh to hell with it,' Daphne said. She stormed into her bathroom and started to draw a pleasantly hot bath. She'd soak in the tub for however damn well she pleased and then she'd relieve the tension his lack of a visit had left her with and she would go to bed.

She shrugged out of her robes and hung them on the hook over a silk dressing gown and took her time undressing, the bath took a while to fill up and she was feeling too sluggish to hurry anything.

She stood in front of the floor to ceiling mirror in just her school shirt and panties and smiled as she brushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

'Stupid bastard doesn't know what he's missing,' she purred at her reflection. She winked at herself and laughed before stripping completely naked and lowered herself into her bath and eased a hand between her legs.

If he dared to show up tomorrow night maybe she'd pay him back with some of his own medicine.

Mm, yes, she liked that idea.

He had thanked his lucky stars he'd remembered the silencing charms on himself. It wouldn't have done to ruin Daphne's surprise because he laughed at her arrogance.

Didn't know what he was missing huh? Oh she didn't know what he was going to make her do for that.

He watched as she lowered into the bath and didn't even try to ignore the throbbing hardness of his member as her soft moan punctuated the steamy air of her bathroom.

Daphne was so hot when she touched herself. This wasn't the first time he'd watched her and it wouldn't be the last. He had considered surprising her by appearing in her bath but then she'd called him a bastard.

That required punishment and a reminder that she was his and the proper way to address him was Master. She'd apologise for the disrespect and thank him for the discipline she'd receive at his firm but loving hands.

It made him laugh when he used to think how timid she was when he first visited. So nervous when he'd just appeared in her room. The first time he'd surprised her in her rooms he'd expected her to resist more, but Daphne Greengrass' aloof exterior crumbled as he dominated the girl with the help of a blindfold, some rope binding spells and hours of teasing and pleasing her body.

She half-heartedly resisted through the first orgasm he gave her, but the idea of a stranger making her cum and beg slowly melted away any reservations she'd had. As long as he made her orgasm over and over, the blonde allowed him to use her however he damn well pleased.

It hadn't taken long to meld the previously frosty and unapproachable Daphne Greengrass into his willing sex slave, moaning like a whore for him every time he visited. Daphne loved to be dominated and within a month he already had her calling him Master.

It made him hard just thinking about everything they'd done to form his Daphne, the Muggle sex toys, the role play and the simple power he could wield over the otherwise indomitable young woman.

He resisted the urge to touch himself as Daphne reached her climax in the bath, arching up out of the water as his name escaped her lips in a breathy way that made him tingle at his base.

Retreating to her bedroom to wait for the girl to make for her bed, she walked towards him in nothing but her silk dressing gown and an idea struck him as Daphne reached the doorway to her room looking less frustrated than she had when she first arrived.

She stared longingly at her bed and he smirked. Oh she'd be in the bed soon enough but not just yet.

Daphne went to move further into the room when with a flick of his wand Daphne was strung up by her wrists and a blindfold wrapped itself around her eyes and ropes wrapped around her ankles, pulling her spread eagled in the centre of her room.

She let out a squeak and if her eyes were visible through the blindfold the Master knew he'd have seen nothing but lust and want.

'So … you thought I wasn't coming huh?' he said in a slow calculated way. His steps light as he approached the tied form of Daphne Greengrass. 'Is that why you thought you could call me a bastard?'

Daphne swallowed and squirmed. 'I … I didn't … no … you weren't here!'

'Aw,' he chuckled, lightly running his fingernails up her leg. 'Did you miss me? Or are you satisfied now you've had an orgasm I didn't say you could have?'

Daphne shivered at his touch, panting as his nails continued to trail upwards. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gasped when he reached her hardened nipples. She had to steady her breaths before speaking. With a lick of her lips, 'I needed it.'

'Slut.' He shook his head and made his way to be stood behind her. He trailed his wand against her lower back, a light burning, not enough to mark just to make the girl tingle, but it cut away the part of the dressing gown that covered her arse.

Daphne wiggled apprehensively. 'Where were you? I wanted you.'

He delivered two hard smacks, one to each arse cheek. With a jolt, Daphne arched forward, moaning softly. He grabbed her by the hair, pressing his lips to the shell of her ear.

It's not your place to ask me anything Slut,' he whispered between teasing licks of her earlobe. 'Next time you do so, I will make you regret it.'

He released his hold on her hair as Daphne swallowed thickly, her chest heaving from lust and excitement. Master chuckled at her disobedience. His little Slut always started off mouthy. He'd give her something to wrap her tongue around eventually.

'Now, I think you know what comes for insulting your master like you did don't you?' Master said as he ran his still lit wandtip up and down one of her arse cheeks. He pressed it against her a little harder. 'Don't you?'

Daphne yelped and settled again as she lolled forward. 'Yes, Master.'

He spanked her harder and Daphne arched forwards with a whimper and a breathy moan. Panting, she settled back.

'You've been a bad girl haven't you?' Master murmured,enjoying the shiver that ran through heras he pressed his hardened member against her.

'Y-yes,' she stammered.

Master gifted her with another nice, hard spank. 'Yes _what?'_

'Yes _Master_,' Daphne moaned. 'I've been a very bad girl.'

He spanked her over and over again. Each smack of his palm against her pink and heated flesh was punctuated by a moan from Daphne. His hand abruptly stopped and began massaging her shapely arse gently.

'Mmmm, Master,' gasped Daphne as she arched away from him, her head falling forward.

Master ignored his rigid length as he continued to knead the horny blonde's arse. He'd lost track of how many times he'd spanked her and while he could keep it up all night, he had other plans for Daphne tonight and if she was too sore for anything else well …

'Learned your lesson little girl?' Master teased with a slight spank. 'Are you ready to apologise for calling me a bastard?'

'Uh huh.' Daphne breathed heavily and sighed. 'Yes Master, I'm sorry.'

Daphne whimpered when Master nipped at her ear. 'Good ... but we're not done with your punishment yet, are we?'

'What are you gonna do?' Daphne panted, a trace of eagerness evident in her voice. It shouldn't still amaze him how much the supposed Ice Queen of Hogwarts loved being dominated but hell, maybe he'd just melted her really well.

Master growled, ripping Daphne's gown and letting it hang from her shoulders, leaving the blonde's delicious body open to his ministrations.

Daphne tilted her head away, further exposing her neck to the Master's skilled lips and tongue. Her eyes slammed shut and her knees grew weak when his heated mouth caressed a sensitive spot. She groaned with need and grunted with frustration as callused fingers grazed the curve of a heaving tit.

'M-master,' she gasped.

'Apologise again.' demanded Master, keeping kept his fingertips a hairsbreadth away from her hardened nipple. She'd be aching to be touched by now.

Daphne rolled her head back so her hair fell over his shoulder. 'I'm sorry.'

He grinned, good thing her blindfold meant she couldn't see that. 'For what?'

'For … um … No! Please!'

Master's hands lowered away from her tits and ran patterns over her bare skin. He kissed behind her ear and Daphne moaned and wiggled involuntarily.

'Such a slutty Head Girl,' he whispered. 'You know what to apologise for.'

'I'm sorry for coming without your permission,' Daphne said quietly andmechanically, as she had been taught. 'You're the only one who lets me cum.'

'Good girl,' Master said. His hands tracing back up her body to cup her full breasts. 'You're forgiven.'

'Thank, mmm, you.' Daphne moaned and pressed against him as much as her bonds would let her. 'Master.'

Her body barely touched him but the want in her voice made his dick throb. His hands gently massaged her tits, kneading her flesh with more care than he'd treated her arse.

'You're welcome.' He punctuated the sentence with a squeeze that made Daphne moan low. Master pressed his lips to the shell of her ear. 'I am good to you aren't I?'

Daphne shuddered in pleasure. 'So good,' she breathed out. 'My master treats me so well.'

Softly massaging her tits, he shushed her. 'So you've been punished and apologised like a good little girl.' He slid close to her so Daphne could feel his dick against her arse. He grinned as her nipples poked against his fingers. 'I think you deserve a treat.'

He pinched both her nipples hard and Daphne moaned loud and wantonly. It was music and he pulsed against her arse, only making the blonde moan more.

'And as you've been so good,' Master purred in her ear, another pinch of her nipples. 'You get to pick.'

Daphne's chest swelled and she panted in quick breaths as Master rolled her nipples slowly.

'Do you want to please your master or …' he nipped her neck, 'Do you want your master to please you?'

Daphne wriggled in his grip, her hands grabbing onto the ropes. 'Mmah-_ster_, I. ah,' she moaned as Master rolled her nipples slowly. 'Both … Morgana … please both.'

Master laughed, his lips nipping at her neck and behind her ear. 'Greedy little slut, you can't have both. If I spoiled you like that, you'd expect it... And we can't have that, can we?' His every other word followed with a nibble of her ear. 'Pick _one,'_ he growled.

Daphne whined and whimpered as the sound of his husky voice caused her wet pussy to throb. Her head rolled back and rested just on his shoulder as he stopped rolling her nipple between two fingers and pinched them. 'M-e, _oh Morgana!_ M-master, _please..._ me!'

Long, hard pulls on both her nipples made Daphne gasp and groan as her body wriggled uncontrollably.

'Are you sure little slut?' Master asked as he continued to pull on her nipples. 'You know what that means.'

'_Y-es._' Daphne's body hummed against him. '_Yes._'

'Such a naughty, wanton, little slut ... fine... I'll please you some more.'

Daphne's breath hitched and she whimpered when his fingers left her hardened peaks, the release of pressure causing her sore nipples to burn deliciously.

A flick of his wand and Daphne's arms were cut loose and she slumped forward at the sudden move with a yelp. Master pulled off the gown and threw it away leaving her entirely naked as he drank in the image he circled in front of her.

Swiping his wand, Master transfigured the coarse ropes into dark green silk that curled over Daphne's pale shoulders and looped around her arms to pull them up, leaving the beautiful blonde held up with loose ends of the ribbon resting innocently over her nipples.

Given how Daphne's pert, pink nipples were poking through the thin fabric she suspected they wouldn't stay innocent for long. He changed the ropes around her ankles too, they'd be more innocent but it didn't hurt that Daphne might suspect more.

'Does that feel better?' Master asked teasingly. 'Soft silk on your slutty body as opposed to hard rope? Thank me for making you more comfortable!'

Daphne, her hair almost covering the blindfold, panted. Her tits rising and falling enticingly. 'Thank you Master.'

A new wave of arousal flashed through him. No matter how many times he heard her call him Master he loved it.

'You're welcome,' he said graciously. He pocketed his wand and stood right in front of the bound girl. He ran a single finger between her tits and revelled in the shiver he caused. 'I never get tired of your tits. But I think I've spoilt them with my touch enough don't you?'

'But you said-' Daphne said with a dick hardening plea.

'Hush, just your tits. Besides,' he got in close and whispered against her ear. Her breath hot and wet on his neck. 'What do you think the ribbons are for?'

Fingers tracing down to her clit made the blonde jump and a wince of pleasure crossed Daphne's face as Master teased it with barely there touches.

'Master... yes.' Daphne pushed her body forwards, panting with the exertion.

With a firmer rub, Daphne moaned softly as her hips began to rock, seeking more of the sensation his skilled fingers were supplying. Her head fell back as her groans steadily grew desperate.

The moans punctuated the air as Master continued his cruel seduction, a slow but steady rhythm building as Daphne's encouragement got louder and louder.

'Mmm, Master!' Daphne gasped out. 'More. Please _more.'_

Master smirked to himself. Oh he'd give her more, but the lusty blonde seemed to have forgotten her place in all the attention. She'd dared to ask for more, Daphne wouldn't be getting away with that. Even if she'd forgotten what the consequences of being selfish led to.

He rubbed her clit slower, up and down as Daphne's moan became less encouraging and more desperate.

Ragged breaths that made him throb escaped her plump lips. Daphne quirked her head to the side and left pale skin open to him. He kissed her neck with little licks and sucks as his fingers kept up their pace.

'Oh, oh, _ohhh_ \- hah - Mah-ster,' Daphne breathed into his ear. 'Gonna … _oh Morgana_ I'm gonna cum.'

Like a switch had been turned off, Master pulled away and left Daphne arched backwards as her body screamed out for him.

'No!' she begged, her head whipping around as if looking for him through her blindfold. 'Please Master! I was so close!'

Her hair fell over her shoulders as she whined and breathed deeply, her thighs rubbing together desperate for release that wouldn't come. Her wiggling did wonderful things to her tits but Master wasn't about to be swayed. She knew what would happen if she was greedy. Really, she'd brought this on herself. He offered this choice every time and she nearly always seemed to forget the consequences.

She loved the teasing and burning of her clit as he denied her desperately needed orgasms. It was rather pointless for her to beg he had to admit, she would only have release when he permitted it after all, but the sound of her pleading as he teased her to the brink of orgasm was music to his ears.

Admitting she loved it eventually got her what she wanted and besides, they both knew it drove her fucking crazy. She loved to beg as much as he loved hearing it.

'I know,' Master said. His fingers touched just above her clit and was rewarded with another delicious whine. 'But you were selfish again and you know what that means.'

Daphne gripped the silk and tried to calm herself down, she failed. Shaking her head and wriggling in her ropes Daphne bowed forwards slightly.

'Please Master! It burns and I want to cum so badly!'

'Of course you do,' Master said as his fingers circled around her clit but never touched. 'You're a dirty little slut.'

'Then why?' Daphne mewled. 'I'll be good, just let me cum please!'

Master chuckled and kissed her cheek softly, his body millimetres from touching hers as he leant over her. 'No.'

'Please!' Daphne cried. 'I'll do anything just let me cum!'

Master rocked her clit from side to side and Daphne moaned loudly until she realised he was doing it even slower than last time.

'Faster, please, _ah!_ Master,' Daphne begged. 'I-I want to cum ... make me cum _please_.'

Still rubbing, Master licked a small circle on Daphne's neck as she became lost to her desperate moans.

'You're going to make me some promises you slut,' Master whispered but he knew she heard him. 'Then you're going to beg some more while I consider letting you cum like the little whore you are.'

His dirty talk acted like an aphrodisiac potion and before he'd even finished speaking Daphne was soaking his fingers with her wetness.

'Yes Master,' she moaned out. 'Whatever you want.'

'Good,' he said. He sped up his rocking of her clit a little to an encouraging sigh. 'Next time I offer you a choice you're going to please your master.'

Daphne nodded as she gasped through his strokes. 'Yes.'

'Second order ... next time we do this it'll be during your patrol.' Master ordered with a light pinch to her clit.

A groan of pleasure was ripped from Daphne's throat. 'Yes! _Ohhh, yes._'

Master smirked, once again rubbing. 'Thirdly, you're not going to wear a bra for a week. If I see one I will vanish it on the spot.'

'Uh huh,' Daphne promised through spasms of pleasure. She was close.

'Lastly, you're going to wear a pair of enchanted panties that vibrate randomly until I say otherwise, is that clear?' Master stopped all movement but kept his fingers on her clit. It throbbed under his touch.

Daphne huffed in desperation as she began rocking her hips. 'Yes... I promise... I promise, I'll wear them... just... let me cum now, _please!'_

Master smiled slowly and leant in close so his mouth was by the blonde's ear. Her scent was intoxicating, sweat and arousal mixed with her usual lilac perfume. It made him hunger for the end of the night. He almost considered letting her cum.

_Almost._

'No.' Master lifted his fingers off Daphne's throbbing clit.

'Please!' Daphne cried and moaned desperately, struggling against the silk that held her firmly in place. 'I'll do _anything..._ _be_ anything for you, _please Master..._ Let me cum! _I need it!'_

Master watched her jiggle for a moment. He lifted his wand, aiming it at Daphne's tits.

'You chose slut,' Master said calmly. 'This is your doing.'

'Please,' she said.

Master flicked his wand at the ribbons and after a shudder that made Daphne gasp as the silk ran up the girl's tits and tickled her nipples.

'Ah, Master?' Daphne gasped and her cheeks pinked a little more.

'You know how to get what you want so desperately my little slut,' Master said. 'There's a magical word. Say it and you get to cum.'

The silk overlapped her nipples slightly and Daphne panted. 'But …'

'Admit what you are and you get to cum... Or do I have to coax it out of you?' Master practically purred. 'Now tell me little girl, what are you?'

Daphne bit her lip as the strands slowly flicked up and down her hard nipples like a tongue. 'Ahh... _Oh,_ mm Master please.'

'Please what?' Master asked. His wand guiding the silk to wrap around Daphne's nipples.

'Oh Morgana. Har-ah! _Ah!'_

Master stared at the masterpiece he had created with heavily lidded eyes. At the wanton slut, lost to her need.

'I asked you... what are you?' he said patiently.

The silk wrapped loosely around her breasts then, leaving flashes of skin between folds. The dark green bringing out the paleness of her skin. With another flick of his wand, the silk caressed her sensitive nipples.

Daphne let loose breathy moans and gave up on words as her body lolled back under the tickling of the fabric.

As enjoyable as watching the normally proud Slytherin, moaning and panting as she let go of all her inhibitions in the face of undiluted pleasure and lust _was_ … if he let her lose herself much more she'd be unable to talk and he needed her to talk to keep up his game.

The fabric squeezed her tits and brought Daphne back to attention. 'I asked you a question.'

'_Morgana_,' Daphne moaned. 'Hahn, Mahster.'

The fabric squeezed again.

'What are you, my little Head Girl?'

'A whore,' Daphne breathed out as she wriggled under the fabrics distracting ministrations. 'I'm a whore Mah-ster.'

His dick quivered in desire and Master made the strands teasing Daphne's nipples pinch her softly.

'Who's whore are you?'

Daphne moaned quietly from the pinching and tickling. 'Yours Master... I'm your dirty little whore.'

'Good whore,' Master said. 'You get to cum now.'

'_Master!_' Daphne cried out as his fingers searched between her soaking folds.

His fingers teased her clit briefly, pinching it twice, before he eased two into her waiting pussy. Master rubbed his fingers against Daphne's walls as the blonde's pussy clenched around his digits in a desperate grasp.

She began rolling her hips on his fingers, getting any part of him as deep inside her as she could, her moans getting louder and louder as she approached her much wanted orgasm.

'Master, Master, Master,' Daphne panted, her tongue hanging out as she let go of the last bit of restraint she had and tried to get as much of her skin against him as the silk would allow. 'Ohhh _Master!_'

Master slid his fingers in and out of her pussy faster as she gripped at him, his thumb running over her throbbing clit. She was close.

Daphne lurched forward with a gasp. '_Morgana!'_

She came hard and fast on his fingers, her body rocking as waves of pleasure courses through her again and again. Her back arched, her toes curled and her breath hitched. With a final thrust and pulse of her wet pussy, all sensations rushed forward.

Daphne lay panting, spent and satisfied. Moisture glistening her brow and heaving chest. Master grinned as the fabric fell away from her body and as Daphne dropped gracelessly, legs weak from pleasure.

Master looped his arms around her holding her in place, long blonde hair cascading back as her body hummed with the orgasm he'd denied her for so long.

'Master?' Daphne panted, her hands reaching out for him once she realised she wasn't going to fall. 'I – oh Morgana, _Master_.'

Her arms looped around his neck instinctively and Master didn't stop her. Let her think it was over for now, her pleasure would be all the more intense when he actually finished.

'Did you enjoy yourself?' Master asked, nibbling her ear.

'Yes Master,' Daphne said as she whimpered but didn't pull away. 'Thank you.'

Master led the still blindfolded witch to her double bed. Daphne sighed and relaxed at his guiding hand. Her body still weak and humming from stimulation.

'You're welcome,' Master said slowly, his fingers tracing over her skin as he put Daphne between him and the bed, her back facing him. 'But you seem to be forgetting something my whore?'

Daphne turned her head, messy blonde hair in her face. 'What?'

Master leant in close and kissed behind her ear, making her shiver pleasantly. 'I've not fucked you tonight yet.'

Daphne only had time to gasp as she was pushed down on top of her green sheets, knees on her carpeted floor, blonde hair fanned around her head, creating a golden halo as she reeled up from the soft mattress.

Master was on her at once and pushed her back down with a firm hand on her back. Her body pressed into the bed and her rear left open to him. 'You know how this ends my whore, now are you ready for your Master to _really_ please you?'

Daphne wriggled on her belly, moaning as Master's fingers ran up and down her pussy lips, still wet with her juices.

'Ohhhhh, yes,' Daphne moaned into her duvet, closed fists clutching at her green bedding. 'Yes, ahn, please.'

Master's fingers continued to probe at her heated flesh and Daphne moaned harder.

'As you've been such a good little whore,' Master asacked her arse gently. 'You should get what you truly want.'

Daphne wriggled into the bed. The faintest flicker of a smile on her face between whimpers, 'Thank you Master.'

'You have to ask nicely my whore,' Master said matter-of-factly. 'Or you'll never be graced with your Master's dick.'

Daphne moaned, whether from the pleasure of being made to submit or his fingers he didn't know. He didn't particularly care either.

'Beg me to fuck you,' Master demanded, spanking her arse causing her to jump and breathe out a delighted little gasp. '_Beg. Me_.'

'Please Master,' Daphne pleaded. 'Fuck me with your big dick... fuck your dirty little whore however you want.'

Master pulled off his shirt and allowed it to flow over Daphne's arse, letting her know he was stripping off.

Daphne reared up at the sensation and was pushed back down by his hand when his fingers left her pussy to undo his belt. Loosing his jeans and audibly unzipping his fly made the blonde's body tremble before him and he didn't need to look down to know he was rock hard.

He gripped his member in his hand and rubbed his weeping cock over Daphne's dripping pussy lips.

'Mmm,' Daphne hummed gasped when his head caressed her delicate nub.

'One last time whore... beg me!'

Daphne wasted no time. 'Fuck me Master, fuck me like the dirty little whore I am.'

Master pushed his head past her lips, grunting with satisfaction as he thrust inch after inch into Daphne's welcoming pussy. She was delectably tight and _so fucking wet._

'Ohhh, Morgana yes,' Daphne's voice was muffled as she buried her face in her duvet. 'Mah-ah-ah-ster, so _good_. _Deep_.'

'Head up whore,' Master grunted. Pulling halfway out of her. 'I want to hear all your slutty moans and screams as I fuck you.'

He slammed back into her and Daphne cried out. 'Ohhhhhhhhhh Master! Yes!'

'Better.' Master grabbed her hips thrusting hard into her. 'Now scream your naughty little lungs out.'

'Master, Master, Master, Master, Mah!-ster!' Daphne moaned, another orgasm building.

Too lost to her pleasure, Daphne slumped on the bed. Limp and overwhelmed, she could do nothing more than feel her Master's hard cock fill her.

'Head up slut,' Master ordered, he probably wouldn't last much longer but he didn't need to. 'Or I'll stop.'

'Master.' Daphne forced herself up with a hard moan. Her pussy gripping him tighter by the second. 'Yes Master.'

Daphne's arms snapped back and her fingers wrapped around his forearms. The grip was tight and a little painful but it didn't matter, her head was up and her moans were her loudest all night.

'Oh Morgana,' Daphne moaned, her head lolling back so her hair fell down her back. 'Fuck me Master, fuck me, fuck me, ohhhhh, _fuck_ _me_.'

Daphne finally managed to match his rhythm and threw her hips back with every thrust he made, impaling herself on his cock deeper than before. Her exquisite moans building his orgasm to a crescendo of bliss, delicious pressure building at his base as they fucked with mutual need.

'I'm nearly done with you my little whore.' Master forced out with a barely restrained moan of his own. 'A little longer and Ill cum inside your slutty pussy. Do you want that?'

'Yes, yes, yes,' Daphne moaned mindlessly. 'Oh Morgana, cum inside my slutty pussy Master!'

Pressure built becoming too much, all too soon. He felt her flutter around him once, twice, three times and Daphne cried out, her movements wild and untamed... with a barely contained groan Master spilled his seed into her tight heat.

'MASTER!' Daphne screamed.

Master bit down on his own scream of pleasure, watching as Daphne bucked against him, riding out her last orgasm of the night.

Together they slumped forwards, Daphne landing on the soft bed with a long satisfied moan. Master leant himself over her, his sweaty stomach slapped against her back.

'Mmmmm,' Daphne slurred with a smile. 'Looks like I wasn't the only one who needed that huh ... _Master_?'

Master laughed and kissed his lover behind the ear. 'No love, you definitely weren't. You okay? I wasn't too rough?'

Daphne shook her head, lifting a hand to stroke his face. 'No, I loved every second of it. What were you tickling my nipples with? That was heavenly.'

'Silk, I came across it studying advanced Charms last week, took me days to master it.'

'Well you did a wonderful job,' Daphne sighed and wiggled her hips. She moaned low. 'Mmm, you're still inside me Harry.'

Harry nibbled her ear. 'Merlin, I know, wiggle your arse again please it's bloody wonderful.'

Daphne sniggered and did, earning another moan from her lover. 'Yes Master.'

_'Merlin._ I'm gonna pull out now okay?' Harry kissed her neck.

Daphne nodded and lay her head down on the covers. A delicate moan falling out as Harry gently pulled out of her sensitive pussy. 'Mmm, Harry.'

'Puddle of goo babe?' Harry said as he lifted her slowly off the floor and lay Daphne down on her back on her side of the bed. 'Give me a sec and I'll be right there with you. Gotta clean.'

'Leave it, come cuddle me.' The Slytherin girl whined, arms held out to him.

Chuckling softly, Harry crawled across her bed on his knees and lowered himself into her open arms.

Her arms wrapped around his neck instinctively and she drew him into a long kiss. Their bodies melding together, earning sighs of satisfaction from both. 'Mm. You're nice and warm.'

Harry pulled away from the kiss but didn't make Daphne unwrap her arms. 'Okay, let's get that blindfold off now yeah?'

'Yeah,' Daphne smiled and kissed his face.

Carefully undoing the blindfold with his fingers, the soft strip of black cloth slipped off and was carelessly thrown off the bed. Would have been quicker to just vanish it but he'd rather do it this way. It was nicer.

Half-closed, smiling blue eyes greeted Harry and Daphne wasted no time in kissing him again. 'There's my wonderful boyfriend.'

Harry pecked her nose. 'Hey there... feel better? Light not too bright?'

'In the pitch dark of my bedroom you mean?' Daphne shook her head and nuzzled into his neck as Harry lowered back down between her legs. 'I love how sweet you are after baby but I'm okay. I'd have my legs wrapped round you right now if I could move.'

Daphne rolled to the right, keeping her grip on him tight as she snuggled into his side. Harry in turn wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, lightly trailing his fingers over her arse.

They lay there for a moment, their bodies rising and falling as they breathed in unison. Content, Harry pecked her on the forehead. With Daphne's soft body beside him and as knackered as he was, he could just drift off.

'So …' Daphne started with a soft kiss to his shoulder, her fingers tracing over his heart. 'Those promises you made me make …'

That might just wake him up though. 'What about them Daph? Too much?'

'Oh hell no,' Daphne said with more kisses to his shoulder. 'I'm just hoping you were serious, especially about the panties.'

Harry gave her arse a light squeeze and Daphne's eyes briefly fluttered shut, a soft smile graced her face. 'Yes Daph, I was serious. About all of them.'

'Good,' Daphne said smirking up at him. 'You brought them with you right?'

Harry laughed and leant down to kiss her. She received him readily and smiled when he pulled away. 'They're in my bag in the corner. Surprised you've got the energy to be horny darling.'

She winked and kissed his chest. 'I would be fulfilling that first promise I made right now if my stupid body stopped refusing to do as it was told. Suppose I'll wake you up by blowing you … I could wear the panties while I'm doing it... that'll be fun.'

Wrapping her closer to his side, Harry drank in the smell of her perfume mingled with sweat and sex. 'As long as you don't wear a bra while you're doing it. When's your next patrol by the way?'

'Friday. Hell maybe if we're lucky we'll be stumbled upon by Ginny, she might get the message when she sees who's keeping you so calm. Plus, I've rumbled enough late night shags of hers, it'll be fun to be having my own.'

Harry smirked. 'You're evil.'

'Hush or you won't wake up with your dick in my mouth,' Daphne said with a sleepy smile. 'Test me Potter, see who blinks first.'

'Yes dear.'

'Good boy.' Daphne snuggled in closer, her head buried into his neck and her hand resting over his heart, his arm instinctively wrapped around her. 'Night Harry, thank you for tonight. '

'Anytime.' He kissed her forehead and she kissed his neck lightly. 'Night.'

With a yawn and wriggle, Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
